


when the sky turns (fanart)

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Clouds, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Stars, digital drawings, night sky, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art based on skylights' "when the sky turns", where John is a star and Sherlock is a cloud herder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sky turns (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when the sky turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554856) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> I apologise for my crappy art.

so hey I drew a thing.


End file.
